


A Different Kind of Scientist

by Xailey



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, self indulgent, Victoreed porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> The only context I can provide is that I felt like writing Victoreed smut so I wrote Victoreed smut.

Reed almost had it. Crumpled sheets of paper littered his lab desk and a nearly finished schematic hung in the air above the holotable. Maybe he should just call it a night. It was already 2:47 in the morning and he had spent the whole day working. But he was so close, he couldn’t give up now. He went back to work and didn’t notice the footsteps behind him until a warm weight pressed against his back.

“Victor”

“Mhm?” The man began to kiss Reed’s neck.

“What are you doing?” he said, making his annoyance very clear in his voice. Not that Reed didn’t find what Victor was doing enjoyable, but it was interfering with his work.

“Trying to entice you to come to bed with me” he said and went back to kissing Reed’s exposed skin.

“Can’t go to sleep yet. I’ve almost figured this out” Reed said, turning around to face him.

Victor reached around him for the switch and turned the holotable off. “It’ll still be there is the morning. You can work on it tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Reed crossed his arms over his chest. “What kind of scientist are you?”

He grinned. “The kind who does a different kind of experiment. The kind that wonders how you’ll react if I do this.”

Victor knelt in front of him and slowly pulled down the zipper to Reed’s pants. Reed’s breath hitched as he looked down at Victor. He uncrossed his arms and braced himself against the desk as Victor pulled out his cock and ran his tongue along the underside. Taking him in all at once he sucked and pulled back to twirl his tongue around the head. One of Reed’s hands curled in his hair while the other reached down to cup Victor’s face. Victor paused to press his cheek into the hand before reaching up to stroke Reed and take him into his mouth again. He hummed around Reed’s cock, hearing him moan, feeling his other hand work it’s way into his hair to steady itself as Reed’s hips began to rock forward. Victor let him thrust into his mouth, moving his tongue back and forth along the shaft as he did. It didn’t take much longer for Reed to reach his peak, moaning Victor’s name and involuntarily pulling at his hair. Victor swallowed around him then stood back up.

“I think that experiment was a success” said Reed, in between breaths.

“I don’t know.” A slow smile spread across Victor’s face. “I think we need more data.”

He held out his hand and led Reed to the bedroom.


End file.
